


A Hell of a Show

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, Infidelity, M/M, Public Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has never understood that while the cloak makes him invisible, it doesn’t make him silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hell of a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink_bingo prompt 'exhibitionism'. This ficlet is not beta-ed and I apologize for any mistakes.

James is brilliant, but he’s never understood that while the cloak makes him invisible, it doesn’t make him silent.

Listening carefully is the surest way to locate James, but since none of the teachers have caught him by that technique yet - though Filch got close, once - James hasn’t figured this out. If he had, he would never have agreed to this.

“There isn’t a this,” James insisted, the only time Sirius was careless enough to bring it up. “I’m with Lily and we’re not - I never... Just because you wind me up and I don’t want to bother her with -”

“You don’t need to bother her at all,” Sirius had answered in a smooth, disarming tone that was an eerily perfect replication of his father’s voice. “We’re mates, she’s your bird. I get it.”

He’d leant closer, let his thumbnail catch against the line of skin where James’ shirt didn’t meet his trousers, and watched James’ chest hitch.

“Right,” James had said, as if he were the voice of moral authority and would never be caught tilting his hips and angling his head towards anyone but his girlfriend. “Just mates.”

Sirius has always marveled at the human ability to deny something even in the act of doing it. From the cradle he was taught how to manipulate those self-deceptions, and despite his fights with the Black family it’s frightening easy to slip into their habits. Narcissa’s drawling words echo in his head: “Tell people what they long to hear and they’ll do anything you want.”

Sirius touches James’ cock, fingers rubbing deftly through the layers of fabric, working around the seam, and James slumps back against the wall. If denial is what is takes for James to do this, then Sirius is all for it.

There’s no need to remove clothes: Sirius knows how James looks naked, and in this heat his shirt is almost transparent with sweat, revealing pink nipples and the dark line of hair. James head falls back and his hips arch into the touch, sooty eyelashes fluttering against his sunburnt cheeks.

James is a master of fabricated justifications, and no doubt he’s telling himself that the dormitory is too hot for exertion and the hoards of kids outside prevent a tumble under the Quidditch stands. As far as James is concerned, it’s probably pure coincidence that Lily is sitting barely metres away, amongst the sombre crowd of students revising for their NEWTs. Sirius and James will get back to revising once they’ve let off steam - unless they get caught first.

“Come on,” James huffs, spreading his legs as Sirius slides down his zipper.

The cloak is pulled tight over them, tented from Sirius head to the bunched fabric under James’ arse. Nobody can see them, but Sirius has a perfect view of the Common Room’s other occupants: of Peter frowning at his parchment, Remus’ ink-stained fingers, and the way Lily’s fingers play over her Quill, robes draped to reveal a slice of creamy thigh.

She might be what James wants, but this is what he needs.

Sirius tightens his grip, the head of James’ cock hard and damp against his palm, and James makes a low sound in his throat. Sirius slides his fist down, slow enough to tease, and then back up. Usually they touch each other in a frenzied rush, but Sirius isn’t going to waste this opportunity to fuck James in front of his girlfriend, to draw it out until James hangs on his every movement and bucks in his hands. If Lily notices then, well, that’s just an added bonus.

Sirius shoves his other hand into James’ trousers, gliding over the damp skin to cup his balls, and James trembles. Sirius’ eyes are fixed on Lily, who flicks her red hair back and turns a dusty page with one finger, as he rolls James’ balls in his hand and slides a finger lower, grazing the pucker of his arse. James gives a soft, stifled moan, and Sirius wonders how much noise James can be forced to make.

He twists his fist around the head of James cock, and teases the finger of his other hand back and forth across James’ arsehole, feeling the muscles open greedily.

Lily shifts in her seat, her robes revealing another inch of her thigh, as Sirius murmurs the charm that lets his finger slide inside. He feels the shock reverberate through James’ body, muscles tensing, and savours the way James relaxes again, little by little, writhing against his hands.

James groans, more a vibration than a sound, but enough that Remus looks up from his book and glances around suspiciously. James’ eyes are clenched shut, but Sirius watches Remus’ eyes hesitate, just for a second, at the spot where they are sprawled against the wall.

Remus drops his gaze, returning to his notes, and Sirius brushes his finger over James’ prostate, timing it to coincide with his hand stroking James’ cock. James quivers, sweat beading on his flushed cheeks, bursts of breath and stifled syllables catching in his throat.

Sirius curls his finger and presses a little deeper, striving for a way to make James whimper. James gives a low moan, and this time Remus’ head jerks up, looking straight at them, and perhaps later Sirius will apologise for catching him inadvertently in this, but for now he’s focused on Lily, who doesn’t stir from her book.

James is bucking into Sirius’ hand, his face red with the effort of being silent. Sirius strokes him the way James likes best, long smooth movements with a squeeze over the head of his cock, and James shudders, the muscles in his arse fluttering around Sirius’ fingers.

Across the room, Remus pointedly strikes up a loud conversation with Peter about their charms revision, but Lily - damn her - just toys idly with her quill as she stares at the parchment.

Sirius hand tightens involuntarily around James’ cock, almost a punishment, and he gives a few brutal strokes before James comes, hot and messy, over his hand.

For a moment, Sirius is only aware of the thump of his heartbeat and James’ heavy sprawl against him, sweaty and pliant. Then he looks up. Through the fabric of the cloak he sees Lily sitting calmly in a shaft of sunlight, seemingly oblivious.


End file.
